Vehicles often have fixed cup holders disposed in the console for storing beverages and other items for the vehicle occupants. Storage space in a vehicle console is limited, and it is necessary to provide a variety of options for the vehicle occupants to tailor the cup holder assembly or storage bin to their needs.
The present invention provides a convertible cup holder assembly having a housing with a track member disposed therein, wherein the track member is adapted to adjustably support a convertible insert for providing a vehicle occupant with a variety of options for item and beverage storage.